The present invention concerns adjustable stands on which is supported a shorthand machine during use.
Currently in use are shorthand machine stands having a vertical post which is adjustable and supportingly engages the underside of the shorthand machine. Such stands do not permit the machine to be conveniently positioned for the user resulting in fatigue of the lower arms and wrists. Further, no provision is made for supporting the shorthand machine at an inclination minimizing muscular effort.